1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices attached to vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to pedestrian safety devices attached to vehicles. Still further, this invention pertains to safety devices which initially impact the pedestrian prior to the pedestrian being hit by the vehicle bumper. More in particular, this invention pertains to pedestrian safety devices mounted to a vehicle which yieldingly engage a pedestrian prior to the pedestrian being hit by the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Safety devices for pedestrian welfare are known in the art. However, in some prior devices, such safety mechanisms are merely extensions of the forward portion of the vehicle. Such prior extensions often times are rigid in nature and cause the same basic impact loading on the pedestrian that a bumper of the vehicle or other forward projecting portion of the vehicle would be. Thus, the impact loading on the pedestrian would still cause injury.
In some other prior systems, the pedestrian is contacted by a hard interface and is directed or thrown onto the front of the vehicle which may still cause injury. Thus, in such case the pedestrian is inflicted with impact loading when he falls or is thrown onto the forward portion of the vehicle.
In some prior systems, spring mechanisms were utilized to prevent bumper contact with the pedestrian. However, helical springs have a tendency of not providing sufficient resistive force and may result in the pedestrian still being struck by the vehicle bumper. Additionally, in some such prior systems, the bumper guards were not vertically adjustable which resulted in a restrictive use of such systems.